Complicated
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: High School... there isn't much to say about it. It's like a roller coaster. It's got its ups and downs. It is exciting, but scary at the same time. There is lots of drama, but... that is everywhere in your life. ReWrite of Konoha High! SasuSaku


A/N: It is FINALLY HERE! The ReWrite for Konoha High! I had no clue what to call it, but... I guess it is called Complicated now... I hope you guys like it! Read and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I slammed my hand onto the radio, hitting the snooze button. I stretched my arms over my head and then let them fall into my lap. I pulled the blanket off of me and placed my feet onto the ground, causing them to make a small _thud_ sound as they touched down. As I trudged over to the bathroom, I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stood in front of the sink, slumped over it, staring at myself in the mirror.

"Who is that!" I asked the hideous being I saw in the mirror. I smiled slightly as I grabbed the toothpaste. I brushed my teeth slowly as I walked back into the room. I sat down at my vanity table and grabbed my brush with my free hand. I began to multitask by brushing my teeth and hair at the same time. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:06. I put the brush down and went back into the bathroom. I spit, oh so attractively, into the sink and rinsed my toothbrush. I set it down and made a cup with my hands. I filled it with water and poured said water into my mouth. After swishing around and gurgling the water, I spat that into the sink. I grabbed my facial towel on the side and put it under the running water. I washed my face, turned off the water and then threw the towel back onto its rack. I went to my walk in closet and grabbed my school uniform. I slipped on a pink lacey bra and pulled on my white button-up blouse. I slid myself into a tan color vest with my school crest on the top right corner. I pulled out my waist length pink hair from the inside on the shirt and vest and let it fall down against my back. I slipped on my navy blue plaid skirt and grabbed my knee high matching socks. As I walked out of the closet, I pulled on one sock at a time. _**Left one first, and then the righ-**_. My thought was interrupted when I suddenly tripped and fell.

"I'm okay!" I said to nobody in particular as I got up. I looked back at the clock and started to rush when I saw it was suddenly 7:32. I grabbed my school backpack and ran down the stairs. My parents had already left so it was really quiet. My mom was nice enough to make me some Poptarts though and left them in the toaster. I set my backpack down for a second and put the Poptarts on a plate. I picked up the plate and my backpack, slipped out my plain white tennis shoes and went out the door. I threw my bag into the backseat of my grey Honda Civic and placed the Poptarts in the passenger seat. I started the car as I closed the door and pulled on my seatbelt. I looked behind me as I started to back out of the driveway and headed off to school.

I parked into my student parking, which happened to be between Sai and Sasuke (alphabetical order by first name). Sai was already here, his car was in its spot, and Sasuke just drove up in his motorcycle a couple of seconds after I got here. I watched him turn off the engine and pull his head out of his helmet. He got off his bike and set the helmet on the wheel. He turned his attention over to me and nodded at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him before I nodded back. I grabbed my backpack and the Poptarts before slamming the car door and locking it. He walked around my car and towards me.

"Hey…" I said to him. He held his arms out so I assumed he wanted a hug, which was very out of character for him. I was wrong though…

"Poptart!" he smirked as he took one of the two Poptarts on my plate.

"Hey!" I said again. He took a bite out of the Poptart and looked at me.

"Hemlph!" he said with his mouth full.

"… that was my breakfast…" I said in a matter of the fact tone. He nodded and started to walk away. I put the remaining Poptart into my mouth as I threw away the paper plate. Once my hand was free, I pulled it out and chewed the bite I just took. I ran after Sasuke and hit his shoulder.

"What, pest?"

"That was my breakfast..." I said again.

"Well, you give me a Poptart everyday…"

"I don't give it to you! You take one from me… everyday!"

"That's what she said!" he smirked. I smacked him again softly with the back of my hand.

"Shut up…" I grumbled as I finished my Poptart. Just then, Naruto came up to my other side and our usual group was reunited again.

"Hey Sakura-chan and Teme!" he greeted us.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Dobe…"

"Not a dobe!" Naruto said back to Sasuke.

"Not a teme!" Sasuke replied. Their heads went past mine so they could glare at each other. I pushed them back to the side and rolled my eyes.

"We always do this every morning…" I commented. They nodded in agreement as we parted ways at this one hallway. Naruto always went straight, and Sasuke and I always went left. Our days were always the same. Sasuke and I's lockers were right next to each other. He and I had the first four classes together, then we had lunch, and then the next period we had that with Naruto and then the last two periods we parted ways. We met up again at our lockers at the end of the day, walk together to our car/motorcycle and then went our separate ways home. We turned right at another hallway and were at our lockers. Sasuke's was on the bottom and mine was on top. Last year, it was the other way around. I used to hate that last year, but this year it is a little more annoying. The skirt the school makes us wear is pretty short so if Sasuke looked up, he could see my underwear. He did that a couple of times that he says was an 'accident', but I smacked him every time he did it. I knew because his cheeks would turn a light tint of pink, which rarely ever happened. I opened my locker and slung my backpack off of my shoulders. I opened it up, spilling out its insides. I took some books out and switched them out with some other books.

"Hey Sasuke, do we have advisory today?" I asked as I looked down at him. He was kneeling down onto the floor, fiddling with the lock.

"Yeah… I think so," he said as he tried not to look up. I smiled to myself as I shut the locker. I stepped back a little to give him some more room. Once he finished with his stuff, we went to advisory. As you may have guessed, we had Kakashi-sensei as our teacher. All of our friends had the same advisory. Our seating arrangement was boy and girl, so I didn't get to sit with Ino. She sat with Shikamaru, Hinata sat with Naruto, Neji sat with Tenten, and I sat with Sasuke. There were other people in our class, but I am too lazy to tell you who they are and who they sit with. One other person you may want to know is Karin. She sits right behind me and Sasuke. I can feel her glaring at me almost every day.

Once we walked in, we went straight to our seats. Lucky for us, Naruto and Hinata sat to Sasuke's left and Ino and Shikamaru sat in front of us. So that way, we both had our best friends. Even if Sasuke won't admit it, we all know Naruto is his best friend. Sasuke was leaning to his left, talking to Naruto, while I leaned forward to talk to Ino.

"So, today is Friday! What you want to do?" Ino asked me.

"I don't know… it's the weekend, I might just sleep…"

"SLEEP?" she yelled out as she stood up. Everybody stopped talking and looked at us.

"Shut up…" I growled at her. She pointed her index finger at her seat as she sat down. Everybody went back to what they were doing. Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see him and Naruto were still staring at us.

"Why did Ino just yell 'sleep' really loudly?" he asked.

"I told her I might just sleep during the weekend…"

"Ooohhh…" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"You know, we should hang out this weekend!" Ino said.

"Like what?"

"Shopping?" she asked.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Last time dobe and I went shopping with you guys, you made us carry all of your bags," Sasuke added.

"And your point is?" Ino asked him.

"… you had twenty bags… each!"

"Well, then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"… movies?" he suggested.

"… again? We went last week! And I can't believe you took us with your beast of a girlfriend!" I said, disgusted.

"Heard that!" a voice said. We all turned around to see Karin glaring at me. She turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey…" he said.

"Bleh!" I said to Ino as I pointed a finger into my mouth.

"Uh, huh uh, bitch!" Karin pretended to cough. I turned around and shook my head at her as I glared. That's when Kakashi decided to show up.

"Sorry I am late, I was-"

"Don't… even try!" Ino said as she pointed at him. Everybody stopped talking and sat quietly like we were supposed to. Sasuke and I were silently passing notes like we always did while we shared my IPod headphones.

Sakura: remind me again, why are you dating Karin?

Sasuke: I told you, her parents own a big business and my parents want to be partners with them. They think this is a good way of helping their case…

Sakura: well, that sucks for you!

Sasuke: …yeah…

Sakura: well, what do you want to do this weekend? This will give you a chance to get a break from your girlfriend…

Sasuke: I believe you mean 'girlfriend' and idk… like I said, movie? Minus the Karin?

Sakura: … without the Karin sounds nice… I'll take it.

Sasuke: Theatre or at home?

Sakura: home, duh!

Sasuke: mine or your house?

Sakura: whatever you want…

Sasuke: your house… I'm still mad at my parents for the Karin thing…

Sakura: okay, sleeping over?

Sasuke: what good is movies without pj's?

Sakura: So true, but are we inviting Ino and Naruto?

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Yes?

Sasuke: Hn…

Sakura: no?

Sasuke: … we'll see…

Sakura: your we'll see's always turn into No's…

Sasuke: so then it is a no!

Sakura: okay, but you have to tell them.

Sasuke: … no!

Sakura: yes!

Sasuke: No!

Sakura: why not?

Sasuke: because, they will kill my ear drums!

Sakura: and they wont kill mine?

Sasuke: well Ino is your best friend, you should be used to her yelling.

Sakura: well, Naruto is YOUR best friend, you should be used to his yelling!

Sasuke … you know, it is VERY hard to get used to that dobe's yelling…

Sakura: same with Ino!

Sasuke: … rock, paper, scissors?

Sakura: OR I can tell ino and you can tell naruto

Sasuke: … I like R,P,S better..

Sakura: NO!

Sasuke: your just saying that because you suck at it

I crumpled up the paper after that and put it into my bag. The bell rang on cue and Sasuke gave me back the earphone he borrowed. I shoved that into my bag too and followed him out of the room. We went straight to biology and sat in our seats. Just to be clear, Sasuke and I sit together in every class we have together. I pulled out my biology book and he pulled out his review. Next week was midterm's week and we were studying in all of our classes.

"What is the first question about?" I asked Sasuke.

"'What is a theory?' … what _is_ a theory?" he asked the question twice. I flipped my book to the index and searched for theory. I ran my finger down the list and tapped the page when I found it. I then looked at the page number and flipped to it.

"Um... a theory is a well-organized-"

"Wow, that's long!"

"I'm not done!"

"But it's boring..."

"I don't care! A theory is a well-organized explanation, okay I am bored..."

"I'm just going to write it is a well-organized explanation..."

"That'll work..." I agreed. I wrote that down quickly and looked at the next question. I was stopped when I was knocked out of my chair. I looked up to see Karin standing over me.

"What was that!" I yelled at her.

"That was for what you said earlier in advisory!" she explained. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke-kun! Want to go out on a date later?"

"Can't," was all he said.

"Why not? You heard our parents, we are dating!"

"I understand that, but I have other plans!"

"And what might that be?"

"I am hanging out with a friend..."

"Her?" she screeched as she pointed down at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor. After dusting myself off, I sat down back into my chair.

"Of course not, Karin. Sasuke is hanging out with his best friend, Naruto," I said. She looked at me, and checked to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! Sasuke thinks of me as nothing more than a pest. Sure, we are like best friends. But, there is nothing, and I mean _nothing, _going on between us," I lied through my teeth.

"So you won't mind if I do _this?" _she asked with a smirk on her face. She sat down in Sasuke's lap and kissed him right on the lips. Sasuke just sat there, not bothering to push her off. She has done this multiple times, so I am completely used to it. Yes, it bugs me that that beast is trying to make out with my best friend and childhood crush, but Sasuke has already explained to me that it is an act and is purely doing this because of his parents. Karin pulled away slowly from Sasuke and looked over to see my expression. I had already directed my attention back to the review.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she smiled evilly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then strut her way back to her seat. In the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that..." he apologized.

"It's okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I mean I have you for tonight, so that will mean we are even!" I assured him. I even threw in a smile and tilted my head. I knew he couldn't resist that.

"Okay..." he said as he gave me a small smile. I ruffled my hand into his spiky hair and when I pulled away, I laughed when I saw it pop back into place.

"Your hair is SO cute!" I squeaked.

"Shut up!" he said, "now let's work!"

"Okay..." I smiled and we got back to work. After a while, the bell rang. The next couple of classes are pretty boring. I would tell you what happened, but... I kind of feel asleep. Sasuke covered for me. He fixed my hand so it would slide to the side slowly and it looked like I was taking notes. We finally got to a fun class, and that was Theatre. Sasuke and I loved this class! All we ever did was talk and do random stuff. Sasuke keeps on randomly trying to do a handstand, and since I used to take gymnastics, he makes me try to teach him how to do it. He is also making me teach him how to do a cartwheel. Weird? I thought so…

"Just, put your hands out in front of you and fall!" I shouted at him.

"You make it sound like it's that easy!" he yelled back. I tapped my foot impatiently while my arms were crossed over my chest. I was glaring and shaking my head at him.

"We have been doing this for a week now… how long does it take one person to learn how to do a cartwheel?" I asked him grumpily.

"Well, it would be easier if I had a good teacher!" Sasuke threw back. Just then, Kurenai-sensei jumped in.

"Hey guys! We haven't been doing much in this class so I am giving you another project!" she announced.

"Why?" the class grumbled.

"Would you prefer a test?" she asked.

"…"

"Okay, project it is!" she decided, "this project is going to be a play. You get to write it! But here is the catch! You have to write a song and incorporate it into the play _and_ the play has to be a love story!"

"WHAT?" the class exclaimed.

"I thought that would catch your attention!"

"We can't write a song! This is theatre, not music class!" somebody yelled.

"… fine! You can choose an already written song. But you must give me a copy of the lyrics and say who it is by."

"…. Okay…"

"Now jump into your groups! Groups of four only!" she said as she walked back into her office. I looked over at Sasuke and he nodded. We didn't know many people in the class so we got together with Neji and Hinata. Hinata is in this class? Is probably what you are thinking. Well, you need an art credit to graduate and hates to draw… so yeah…

"So, a love story…" I said awkwardly.

"I am pretty sure, you and Sasuke should be the ones who are the main characters," Neji stated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I am pretty sure it would look weird if Hinata and I were… the couple because we are cousins and either way, Hinata would be a bad choice as the main character," he clarified.

"… ohhhh…" Sasuke and I said. Hinata blushed and then turned away.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, the song… Sasuke and I will choose the song!" I said. Neji nodded and looked at Hinata.

"Want to write the script?" he asked her. She nodded slowly and then looked at us again.

"So what is it going to be about?" Sasuke asked.

"… We'll see…" Neji said. We nodded agreed on the plans when the bell rang. It was lunch time now so we walked over there together. We grabbed our food in the lunch line and then sat at our usual table. Even though Karin and Sasuke are dating, Sasuke was able to have Karin not sit with us at lunch. Lucky us!

"So, do you want to work on the song tonight?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well, you're sleeping over right? Then we can do it in the morning. It's movie night, after all!" I said, smiling at him as we walked to the table. I sat down next to Ino and Sasuke sat by me and Naruto. We quickly ate our lunch and pushed away our trays when we finished. Our lunch was cut short today, so the bell rang after that. Sasuke, Naruto and I walked together to geography and sat in our usual seats. They were in the middle of the class, me in the middle and Sasuke and Naruto on my sides. The class didn't have assigned seats, but we sat like this anyways. Our teacher in this class always gives us a bunch of work. Since midterms were coming, he had given us a huge review packet. Sasuke and I went through the packet easily. We would have finished it, but Naruto kept asking us for help. We got through half the packet when the bell rang. Now we had homework for the weekend… just great… I packed up my stuff, waved goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto and headed to the gym. I met up with Ino along the way and talked with her the whole time. We walked into the locker room and saw Tenten and Hinata were already there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey!" they answered back. I opened my locker and dropped my bag to the floor. I first pulled off my vest and then unbuttoned my shirt. I placed both items into my locker and grabbed my gym clothes. The uniform consisted of navy blue shorts and either a white tank top or shirt. I had both and decided to wear the tank top today. I wiggled out of my skirt and pulled on the shorts. I tied my hair into a ponytail and pulled it over my shoulder and rested it on the side. When everybody else was done, we went outside. During the actual class, we played volleyball. After we got dressed back into our regular clothes, the bell rang. I headed off to my last class, which was thankfully study hall. The class went by quickly, since we never really do anything. I headed to my locker and saw Sasuke was already there.

"Hey!" I said to him as I grabbed the lock on my locker.

"hey…" he said without looking at me. I opened my locker and threw a couple books inside. I slammed the door closed and walked with Sasuke to our cars.

"So, are you coming right now?" I asked him.

"Give me an hour. I want to grab some clothes and maybe buy some popcorn before I come," he answered.

"Buttered?"

"Or caramel? Which would you prefer?" he smirked.

"Ooohhh! So many choices!"

"… there is only two…"

"Hey, for me that is a lot… surprise me! You know I am bad at choosing…"

"Fine!" he said. He pulled on his helmet and sat on his motorcycle. He kicked up the leg and started the engine. "See you tonight!" With that, he drove off. I got into my car and headed home. I am glad Sasuke isn't coming now… I have to clean my room. I ran upstairs and prepared it for his visit. I made the bed, threw the trash in the waste bin, cleaned the bathroom and picked up all the clothes off the floor. The place was clean enough, so I left the rest alone. I went to my bathroom and stood over the sink. I then turned around and leaned my back against it. I looked around and examined the room. It was a big bathroom. There was a shower and a bathtub! For some reason, they were separate. I don't know why, that is just how it is. In front of the shower was the toilet and on the wall to the side was a towel rack. There were no towels there so I got into my cabinet and pulled out two towels. I placed a pink one and a blue one on the rack and then left the room. I heard the bell ring and ran down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door and there was Sasuke. He was had two bags in his hands, one of them he passed to me.

"That bag has the movies and the popcorn and candy," he explained. I looked inside as I walked to the kitchen. I placed the popcorn and candy on the countertop and went upstairs with the movies.

"What about that bag?" I asked him.

"My pajamas…"

"Oohhh…" I said. I dumped the movies onto my bed and sat down next to them. Sasuke dropped his bag next to the bathroom door and joined my. I laid down on my stomach and watched Sasuke do the same.

"Which movie you feel like?" he asked.

"Let's see what you brought!" I said. I called out the movie titles as I picked them up. "Social Network, The Other Guys, Twilight, wow… really?, Inception… Oh my god! Inception! We are watching this!" I opened up the movie, ran to my DVD player and put the disc inside.

"Shouldn't we bathe first?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah…" I grabbed my clothes and started a bath. I squirted in some bubble bath soap and watched the bubbles form. Then Sasuke walked in and placed his clothes onto the counter, on top of mine.

"Get out. I'll stop the water for you," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. I heard a water start and then the shower door close. I walked back inside and saw his clothes on the floor. I quickly undressed and got into the tub. I sighed in relief as I slid down the tub. The bubbles and water went up pretty far so you could see my head and just barely the top of my cleavage. I laid there for a minute and relaxed. I just listened to the sound of the water falling from the shower. I then grabbed the soap bar and gently lathered it onto my body. I put the soap back when I heard the water stop. I immediately closed my eyes as I heard the door open.

"Don't peek!" Sasuke warned.

"Don't flatter yourself!" I smirked.

"Okay... you can open your eyes…" I did just that and Sasuke was standing in front of my with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I saw him shine, like literally. The water droplets in his hair and against his body shined in the light. They traced every detail and every muscle on him.

"Don't drool!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We stood there for a while, just staring at each other. It got to the point where it was really awkward so Sasuke turned around, grabbed his clothes and went back into the shower. I took that time to wash the soap off of me and just laid back to wait. Sasuke stepped out of the shower just wearing a pair of boxers and one of those shirts that is like a button up but you can easily pull it off. The towel was now resting on his shoulders as he used one hand to use it and dry his hair.

"Don't take too long…" he said as he walked out the door with a smirk on his face. I smiled as I pulled the drain and stepped out of the tub when he closed the door. I grabbed the towel and patted my body dry. I slipped on a pale blue tank top that was tight under my breasts but loose from there and a pair of black shorts. I dried wrapped my hair in a towel and walked into the room. I saw Sasuke lying on the bed, staring at the TV. On my way to the bed, I turned on the movie. I snuggled into the blanket, next to Sasuke. As the trailers were playing, Sasuke got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Popcorn and candy…" he said as he walked out of the room. Five minutes later, he came back with a bowl filled with popcorn in one hand and a bag filled with candies in the other. He gave both things to me and sat next to me, getting into the blanket. The movie started and I dug into the bowl.

**In the Middle of the Movie:**

I was super into the movie. Every now and then, I would look over at Sasuke and make sure he was awake. I ditched the popcorn after the first thirty minutes and switched to a pack of Sour Patch Kids that Sasuke brought specially for me, knowing they were my favorite. I was like in love with the guy who played Arthur, Joseph Gordon-Levitt. So cute! (A/N: If you haven't seen Inception, GO SEE IT! You will feel like you are not alive when you finish the movie! :O) I forgot about Sasuke after a while and didn't notice him fall asleep. The movie ended and I turned off the TV.

"What a great movie!" I said, to… nobody. I put the bowl and candy on the floor and snuggled into the bed. I laid down next to Sasuke and stared at the ceiling. "What if we could actually go into other people's dreams?" I thought about it for a while until I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, for the rewrite, as you can see, the major change I made was that Sakura was NOT the new girl. She is ordinarily friends with everybody. Another change is KARIN is DATING SASUKE! OMG! There will be other changes, but you'll have to wait and see what they are! REVIEW! :OOOO


End file.
